


Remembrance of Detentions Past

by abigail89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Explicit Language, Marauders' Era, Second War with Voldemort, The Quidditch Pitch: School Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-22
Updated: 2008-09-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/pseuds/abigail89
Summary: Kingsley is yanked back in time when Minerva confronts him.  Some things we just can never quite get over…





	Remembrance of Detentions Past

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Written for lj community Quinquatrus's 'Detention with Minerva' character drive  
> Character assigned: Kingsley Shacklebolt
> 
> Many, many thanks for the lovely beta comments by annearchy and magicofisis, two ladies who float my boat!  Anything stupid is my own fault.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor is any disrespect intended.  No money is being made; I'm just  having a little fun with Kingsley, whom I adore. 

*~*

 

ÒMr. Shacklebolt!Ó

 

The final, clipped ÒtÓ slices through him like a surgeonÕs scalpel, sure and swift and deep. _Fuck! Busted!_ instantly crosses his mind.

 

_Wait a minuteÉ_

 

ÒKingsley,Ó comes the voice again, ÒKingsley, I simply must speak with you.Ó 

 

Minerva McGonagall approaches him in what he thinks as Ôavenging angel mode, full onÕÑher mouth set in that determined, straight line, eyes blaze with purpose.

 

He gulps mentally. _Damn, what have I forgotten? Owl? NoÉreport? Fuck, the reportÉ._

 

He notices four sets of young eyes training surreptitiously on him as she crosses the dingy kitchen. _Poor bastard,_ they seem to say, _you are in so much trouble._

 

_Yeah, you little shits have probably seen her like this. AinÕt no way any of you lot are golden children._ The eyes slide away as he levels his glare on them.

 

ÒKingsley, we must talk right now about your lack of concernÉÓ

 

_ÓYour lack of concern for your schoolwork has landed you in detention, Mr. Shacklebolt,Ó said Minerva McGonagall in a deadly quiet tone._

_ÒYes, maÕam.Ó_

_ÒFor tonight, and for the next three nights, you shall write lines on the chalkboard, without the aid of magic, ÔI must always do my homework on time.Õ You will write until I say stop, and then you will sit with me and do your lessons. Do I may myself perfectly clear?Ó_

_ÒYes, maÕam.Ó_

 

He shakes his head to clear the memory of a long-forgotten encounter with his head of house.

 

_Damn, where did that come from?_

 

ÒKingsley, you do realise that you have not filed a report of your last reconnaissance? Do you realise it?Ó

 

ÒYes, Minvera, I do, and IÑÒ

 

ÒWe simply must keep a detailed paper trail so that weÑÒ

 

_ÓDo you see this paper trail, Kingsley? Do you see how much I have written about you and your misdeeds? Well, what do you have to say for yourself, boy?Ó She touched a large stack of parchment sheets._

_ÒI donÕt know, maÕam.Ó_

_ÒWell, we shall see what your parents have to say about your lack of care.Ó_

_He raised his head. ÒYouÕve told my parents?Ó he asked in horror._

_ÒOf course I have. It is standard procedure for the head of a Hogwarts house to write to the parents of a student who simply refuses to obey the rules.Ó She stood and walked around the desk, over to where he was seated. She looked down at him, her black witchÕs hat framed her pale face, making her look sinister, foreboding. ÒI had to do something to get you to listen to meÉ.Ó_

 

ÒAre you listening to me?Ó

 

Kingsley blinks, looking up into the tight, drawn pale face, framed by a black witchÕs hat. ÒOf course, Minerva. I understand how important the paper trail is in our efforts, but I havenÕt hadÑÓ

 

ÒThe time, yes, itÕs always a matter of time,Ó she says, voice cold. ÒWe are running out of time, Kingsley. Do you know what I heard at the Ministry this morning? Do you know what they told me? ItÕs not going to be easy toÑÓ

 

_ÒDo you know what they told me?Ó_

_He shook his head, never breaking eye contact._

_ÒThey said that they are ashamed of you; they are mortified that their son could behave in such a terrible and disrespectful manner. The Shacklebolt name is an honourable one in the Wizarding world. Your grandfather was a hero in the war against Grindelwald, and he died defending our world against evil and hatred.Ó_

_He hung his head._

_ÒFor detention tonight, you will sit here with me and write a three foot-long essay on everything you know about your grandfather.Ó She walked over to a bookcase and extracted a large black leather-bound book. ÒYou will read the section about Nelson Kingsley Shacklebolt and add the material in the entry to your essay. Then, you will compare yourself to him. He was an unselfish and brave man. I daresay he would be just as disappointed in you as your parents.Ó_

_Tear stung his eyes as he opened the bookÉ._

 

Minerva is leaning closer to him, whispering to his right ear. ÒThe war is not going well at all for us. Everyone at the Ministry is fooling themselves. They have no idea the extent of the infiltration of Death Eaters or their sympathizers at every level. If things were differentÉÓ

 

_She leaned over him, and spoke quietly into his ear. ÒIf things were different they would be here to deal with you themselves. But as it is, your father is busy with important business on behalf of the Ministry of Magic in Eastern Europe. Both of your parents expect you to do your schoolwork, which is your work at this point in your life, just like traveling about and representing our country is his work and raising your brothers and sisters and caring for your grandmother is your motherÕs.Ó_

_He felt lower than he thought he possibly could. Shame washed through him in an icy wave. He loved his parents, and was raised to honour his elders and respect Wizarding ways. His grandfatherÕs sacrifice for the cause of freedom and his unique position in Wizarding history had been taught to Kingsley from a very early age, as it was to all the siblings and cousins and their cousins. But wasnÕt he just a little kid? WasnÕt he supposed to get into trouble now and again?_

_ÒAnd if detention does not seem to change your attitude, Mr. Shacklebolt, your parents have given me permission to administer a good spanking.Ó_

_He gasped._

 

Kingsley catches himself before a true, well-formed gasp can emerge, and it comes out more like a cross between a guffaw and a cough. It catches Minerva off-guard.

 

ÒSomething IÕve said is funny, Kingsley?Ó The tone is deadly, icy.

 

He shivers. _How the fuck does she do that with her voice?_ ÒNo, not at all, Minerva,Ó he returns. ÒI apologize for not getting the report to you sooner. IÕll stay up tonight and get it written because there are some important points to consider at the next full Order meeting.Ó

 

_ÒYou covered the important points, Mr. Shacklebolt?Ó_

_ÒYes, maÕam, I did,Ó he said, his eleven-year old voice wavering just a little at the gaze of his stern head of house. ÒI know what my granddaddy did, and I am very proud to carry his name.Ó He drew himself up as tall as he could, but still his nose only reached her shoulder._

_ÒVery well. I expect to never have this conversation with you again.Ó She smiled at him, faintly, but it was a smile._

 

ÒExcellent.Ó She smiles warmly at him, then softens her gaze. ÒKingsley, I donÕt think I tell you this often enough, but thank you, for everything you do for us.Ó She takes his large hand in hers, giving it a grateful squeeze. ÒI donÕt wish to seem like IÕm criticizing you; I know youÕre doing everything you can, and youÕre doing it very, very well. Thank you.Ó

 

He pushes back from the table, his six-foot four-inch frame towers over her, even with the pointy hat on her head. He gives her thin hand a courtly kiss. ÒYouÕre welcome. Besides, what are you going to do if I donÕt get that report written? Spank me?Ó He grins wickedly, and winks at the four astonished, open-mouthed young people at the other end of the table.

 

Minerva slaps him playfully. ÒI may have to give you detention, but a spanking would be much more fun.Ó And she laughs.

 

He winks. ÒYour room or mine?Ó

 

*~*


End file.
